US 2009/0126191 A1 discloses a generic connecting rod for converting a linear motion of a piston into a rotational motion of a crankshaft, in which the known connecting rod is connected in a rotatable manner to a pin of the piston by means of a small connecting rod eye and is connected in a rotatable manner to the crankshaft by means of a large connecting rod eye. In this case, grooves that do not run all the way round are arranged in a bearing bush introduced into the small connecting rod eye, which are intended to prevent burring at bearing edges.